Some-One-
HELLO COMRADES! ITS ME Some-One! -------------------------------- COMRADES/ALLIES: LunaMidnight, The-Hybrid, undertaleink, xXSlayerXx, bugsbunny123, forestthekangaroo, -ToasteJam-, PipDaCat, RockaliOwO, ASimpleJoke, JackyChanSenpia, Bonbonrulesforevered, Troll-reich, Destinylovessans, -Russia-, undertaleLover2006, greyisprettyrad, Galagaler, TheF4cts, -LemonTart-, EpicFlowey, -DrBright-, Ihaveproblems22, -Mandarine-, Bubblesdabunneh, Ireland--, -Germany-CH, CoryAnimations, Frost-Loves-Sans, urdrid, M00nrise, -HappyPhobia-, SenpaiSugar, TonySpirito, Jade-Da-Pun-Master, Sneezybreezy, glitched-shiero, pumpkinstripe234, TheSATISFYER, AnonymousMouse, Ruckus, NummyGummy, Jordannthedog, fireminx13, sylveonsr, AAronHObbs, Bananacandybois, Ceo-of-Catgirls, NaluIShip, Colonties, ANormalCountryBall, SpottedLeafWC --------------------------------------------- EXTRAS: (FlipAnim profile here----> http://flipanim.com/profile?name=Some-One-) collab He wants to do: http://flipanim.com/anim=pdPN6iPU) 1st animation(http://flipanim.com/anim=gkLiLwcL) was the 1000th follower for NummyGummy (http://flipanim.com/anim=YnBBvZV2) Found his comrade Troll-Reich's main, has to find 2 more (https://flipanim.com/profile?name=FictionLandGirl) --------------------------------------------- A BRIEF HISTORY: Some-One- actually started on FlipAnim a few weeks back before his actual account, he went by the name of SOMEONE. Some-One- was basically your average no account person of FlipAnim, posting whatever and whenever He can, Some-One-'s 1st animation he ever made with no account was a bendy animation (It was actually pretty decedent) Some-One also made other things under different usernames without a account, the 2 that where created where "POLANDBALLFAN" and "COUNTRYHUMANFAN" in total he had 3 different no account names on FlipAnim. Some-One-'s last animation was "Farewell" which was the mark of his last animation as a no account FlipAnim user. He shortly after that got a new account and posted his 1st animation on it, it was called "The Bottomless Pit" which was a cine in gravity falls, and it all stated from that hole to where Some-One- is now today. THANK YOU COMRADES FOR EVERYTHING! Some-One currently has 417 likes and 52 following His 1st piece of fan art he received was done by User PipDaCat (http://flipanim.com/anim=JRX8NWLJ) He likes Polandball, potatoes, life of Boris, drawing, and saying COMRADE! ----------------------------------------------------------------------- Some-One- BIO: Lives: ??? Age: ??? Hight: ??? Race: ??? Religion: ??? Sex: ??? Shipped: ??? Other accounts: ??? Some-One- keeps anything about himself vague and anonymous. ----------------------------------------------------------------------- CHARACTERS: Some-One-: He is the my main and the OC for my animations, he is commonly seen with a ushanka and grey long sleeved shirt. His friends are Sunshine, Kile-47, Kai, Phlilp, and sometimes Inky. But his greatest fear is the twisted BlackStar that he sees as creepy and a monster, and dreads the day if he becomes him as well. His favorite thing to do is saying Comrade and drawing Sunshine: sunshine is always happy and full of energy, she is seen as a human figure with wings and a glowing yellow eye with a tan long sleeved shirt. despite having wings she prefers to walk than rather fly around. her friends are basically everyone though she prefers some more than others. her favorite things are the sun and cookies but is afraid of the dark. Inky: Little is known personally about inky but he is most commonly seen as a humanoid figure with hallow eyes, jagged teeth, and black ink dripping from him creating trails of ink wherever he goes. Inky has no bones whatsoever so he can shape shift into whatever he wants, he can also enter in places the have small spaces or holes. He is friends with Kai, Some-One-, Kile-47, and BlackStar but hates Sunshine because he gets blinded by the light she makes. he likes the color black and painting with ink. Kai(Kasai): He is a blacksmith who had an accident that made his head burn, now it burns all the time. He is a human figure with a blacksmith robe and a partly burned shirt by the neck aria. With his head always burning he is a walking fire hazard and has to be kept in humid and moist environments half the time, his head can act as many things such as a torch, a stove, a campfire, or even a lighter. His friends are Sunshine, Inky, Some-One-, Philip, and Kile-47. He likes burning things and steelworks, though She is extremely afraid of water. Kile-47: the absolute meme god of the cast, he is usually seen with a pair of sunglasses and some form of sweat paints most likely addidas. Kile is very active as well as violent, you will always see him with some form of weapon most preferably an axe or AK-47, he is always there when you do and don't need him. And no one knows what is under Kile's sunglasses. His friends are Kai, Some-one, and Sunshine. He likes guns and memes. Philip: Philip is a cat like person, he is a regular person but with cat ears and a red sweat shirt. little is known about Philip himself, but some suggest that he was a failed experiment to create genetically modified people with advanced hearing. Philip has cat like behaviors but speaks normal human language with an occasional OWO at the end. His friends are Some-One-, Sunshine, Kai, and sometimes Kile-47. he likes furry things and milk Henry/Head set: currently the newest character in the cast, he is commonly seen in a head set with 2 antenna sticking out and up as well as a blue sweater. Not much is know about Henry but he is associated with electronics and electrical work. He is great full to be back on FlipAnim, but is ashamed his friends(Hatty and amazon guy) dint come back with him. his friends are Some-One-, Sunshine, Philip, and Kai. He likes remixing and music. Black Star: Black Star is a darker version of Some-One- that can appear physically or come from Some-One- sometimes... .Black Star has a darker ushanka than the one Some-One- wears but with a black star in the middle outlined in white. Black star is a maniac and corrupt opposite of Some-One-, when Black Star takes over Some-One-. The 1st sign is the left eye bleeding a black substance, then a red "X" forming on the right eye, and then finished by glitches and sudden change in lighting, If this happens you can usually Some-One- can usually snap out of it or someone to do it for him. the Black star only has Inky as his friend. he likes dead things and terrifying people. ways of stopping Black Star from returning back is unknown. ----------------------------------------------------------------------- SOME REFERENCES: My characters by themselves are a mix of pure imagination and inside jokes and references. The first reference is Some-One-'s hat, the ushanka. The ushanka is a realistic counter part of the ushanka I actually use in real life. This also applies to Black Star's hat as well, but with the black star on his referencing an actual red soviet star on a ushanka back in WW2. The second reference is Sunshine's eye, it references two things. 1 the sun and stars, and 2 sans from Undertale. The third reference is Inky himself, his glowing eyes and jagged teeth belonging to a piranha. And the ink he is covered in is a reference to the game Bendy And The Ink Machine the forth reference is Kile-47, his shades are both references of the anonymous icon and grey-bans. His last name is 47 which is a reference to the AK-47. (Yes, Kile is based off of a gun). the fifth reference is Kai's head and name, his head is a reference to the character in the marvel called Blazing Skull. and his actual name "Kasai" when put in translation literally means fire in Japanese. the sixth reference is Henrys head set, it is a mix based off of a Oculus VR head set and a deva's head set from Over watch. the last reference is Philip, he is based off of a cat and possibly furrys(even typing that word makes me sick). --------------------------------------------------- SOME FORGOTTEN CHARACTERS: AMAZON GUY: This person is completely normal but has a amazon box strapped to his face, the mask looks like the amazon smile with 2 dots for the eyes and a arrow as the mouth, spanning eye to the other eye. His 1st appearance was in a FlipAnim post on 19.11.2019 under the title "NEW CHARICTER: AMAZON GUY" many thoughts to revive this character has failed to be made HEAD SET: This guy is a basic person but with a head set that covers is ears and eyes, his eyes are projected onto the black screen where it is digitalized and can be seen by other people. The back screen can also project images and other things as well. The head set also has 2 antenna that create electricity to one point to another. his 1st appearance was in a FlipAnim post titled "SOMETHING RANDOM". though he has not appeared ever that, but was revived and brought back by bugsbunny123. he currently exists and is very alive today. HATTY: He was one of Some-One-'s 1st creations in the beginning of the account. Hatty even got his own welcome into the FlipAnim world but no one noticed him, Hatty now just sits in the corner of failures. waiting to be animated again, waiting to see the front of FlipAnim again. SPOOKY: This character takes up an entire page of animation, his 1st appearance was in a FlipAnim post named "Someone spooked", he is currently non existent to Some-One-'s memory. THIS WIKI IS CURRENTLY UNDER WORK SO PLZ WAIT COMRADES.Category:Characters Category:Users